


Agent

by enigmalea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/pseuds/enigmalea
Summary: Lavellan joins Solas at the end of trespasser and Solas tells her to stay at the Inquisition as his agent. Prompt fromcynnadraws.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Frilly Cakes: A Collection of Dragon Age Drabbles and One Shots





	Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to separate out my drabbles to make them easier to find and put them in a collection instead. Sorry to anyone who gets multiple notifications about things they've already read!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **follow me for updates:** [ao3 (click subscribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmalea/profile) ☆ [tumblr](http://enigmalea.tumblr.com) ☆ [twitter](https://twitter.com/enigmaleaDA)  
>  **prompt me:** [how to](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/post/185117840754) ☆ [submit](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/ask) ☆ [read on tumblr](https://enigmalea.tumblr.com/tagged/my-drabbles) ☆ [read on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/frillycakes)  
>   
>  **join me on discord:** [The Hanged Man](https://discord.gg/9RERC6R) (18+, DA fanfic server for writers, readers, and betas)

She was dying. She’d known she was dying since the first time the Anchor had discharged. Her arm felt like it was being rent in two as was her chest, her back, her entire body; even her soul was being torn asunder.

Then Solas was there revealing the truth of his identity, the depth of his betrayal. At first, she was angry, then, confused. She was Clan Lavellan’s First - she was supposed to protect them from Fen’Harel - it was her duty - but how could she do that when she saw the wisdom in his plan? And when she loved him.

The Veil - the thing which corrupted spirits and made them dangerous, which turned mages into “other”, which caused the Elvhen to lose their immortality and Arlathan to fall - was an artificial construct. The man who had erected it was standing before her, telling her he was going to tear it down and she couldn’t help. He tried to walk away, to disappear again as if it all meant nothing. Ellana was tired of it all: of crying, of fighting, of always being strong.

The momentary lapse of will caused the Anchor to flare and pain blossomed from her hand into her heart, exploded into her head as fireworks behind her eyes, burrowed its way to her buckling knees. She was vaguely aware of the scream which erupted from her and not at all cognizant of Solas taking her hand and whispering soothing words.

She watched the scene in confusion, unsure, at first, how she could be watching him reach for her as he stood beside her. “Solas, what-”

“We’re in the Fade,” he explained. “I am… taking the Anchor, so that you don't… I’m afraid your arm is too far gone, vhenan.”

“I don’t care. Let me help you,” Ellana said, quickly crossing to him. She reached out the only hand she could seem to move to stroke his jaw even as he looked away from her. “What do I have to do? Beg? Get on my knees and swear fealty? Take your vallaslin?”

He pulled away from her, eyes flashing eerily violet in the light. “Don’t. This is not your burden-”

“To the Void with you, Solas! Would you turn away any other Elvhen who wished to help you?” He was silent, but she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. “Vhenan, let me help you,” she whispered. “Our People deserve better. The Veil has torn Thedas apart for too long. Together we can-”

His kiss was unexpected and passionate, his arms pulling her close as his tongue pushed open her lips, diving into her mouth, _claiming_ her. He broke the kiss slowly, panting, warm breath hot against her lips, and leaned their foreheads together. “Go back to the Inquisition as my Agent, then. Keep them together and controlled. Meet me in the Fade for further instructions.”

“Of course,” she whispered, tears of joy clinging to her eyelashes. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he returned. “I’m sorry, but… you must _wake up_.”

The pain erupted again but disappeared as quickly as her consciousness. Ellana Lavellan, the Inquisitor, had lost her arm to the Anchor, but had regained her life… and her love.


End file.
